1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an array assembly of a photoelectric tough panel assembled around a faceplate into the form of a frame for generating infrared beams in the form of a matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the array of this kind is configured as shown in FIG. 2. That is, in FIG. 2, reference numerals 1, 2, 3, and 4 indicate individual arrays which are assembled around a faceplate into the form of a frame, light emitting elements 5, 5, . . . are arranged on the arrays 1 and 2, and light receiving elements 6, 6, . . . are arranged on the arrays 3 and 4 disposed opposite to the arrays 1 and 2, so that infrared rays distributed in the form of a matrix are generated, these arrays 1, 2, 3, and 4 being connected mutually by cords 7, 7, . . . .
However, according to the conventional array assembly, two array boards for light emitting and further two array boards for light receiving of the same configuration had to be prepared, and the work of assembling them around the faceplate into the form of a frame was troublesome.